


Demons and Ghosts

by Mintea_in_Space



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: A CROSSOVER?, Cartoon Bj is Juice, Das what happens when you put a toon into real life, F/M, Haha I’m bad at summaries, I again have to thank my discord friends, M/M, Movie Bj is Keet, Multi, Wow, and Musical Bj is Beej, and just, for encouraging me, giving me good ideas in general, haha what?, i guess selfcest?, kinda suggestive?, look - Freeform, slight body horror, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintea_in_Space/pseuds/Mintea_in_Space
Summary: What happens when worlds collide? What happens when two more Beetlejuices get pulled into the world of the musical Beetlejuice? Chaos. That’s what. Not to mention, the fusions. Woof. Did you know that Beej is the only demon? What if a demon fused with a ghost? What effect will that have? And why does Juice kinda think Keet is hot? What is going on?
Relationships: Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland, Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice/Barbara Maitland/Adam Maitland, Beetlejuice/Beetlejuice, Keet/Juice
Comments: 13
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

Beetlejuice sat on the roof, sulking. But oooooh no it wasn’t HIS roof! It could never be that simple! One second he was fucking around in Adam’s stupid town model and the next he was on the floor in a living room he didn’t recognize. 

It was pathetic and annoying. But he still went over the memory of the events, grumbling.

Beetlejuice stared at the floor, vision swimming. Whoever summoned him was pissed off at something, but whatever, he could go with that, easy peasy. When he looked up, he didn’t expect to see two other striped characters with him. 

The one on the floor was put together nice, if only because he shared his style. Striped suit, buttoned at the bottom, a maroon dress shirt underneath, and striped dress pants. Couldn’t say he loved the heeled boots, but the greasy long blonde hair was a nice touch. A little clean for his taste though. Could use a bit more mold.

The other one, however, he immediately disliked. Striped suit was there, but filthy. Too filthy, even for him, and that stupid hair made him look like some punk kid dressing in daddy’s clothes. Wait did it just change color? Huh. Yeah now it was white. He looked scared? Good. He should be. 

Red overtook Mood Ring’s hair, and he growled.

“Look I don’t know where you two came from, and frankly, I don’t give a shit. I thought I made it clear down there that this was MY haunt, MY house, and MY family. If you think you can just waltz in here-“

Beetlejuice cut him off with a sinister laugh and stood. He stalked across the floor.

“Did you really just say ‘my _family_?’ Shit that’s pathetic! I felt that you had power but Jesus, that’s just sad!”

He sneered at Blondie, who was still shaking on the floor.

“You have no. Fuckin. Clue. Who you’re dealing with pal, and I don’t take kindly to not bein known. You must be some kind of newly dead because my name is a name that scares everyone away. And you know what my name is?! _Beetlejuice_. So you’d better back down before I kick your ass to Saturn.”

Mood ring looked confused. 

“Uh, no.”

Beetlejuice stared at Mood ring.

“What did you just say to me?”

He glowered, but Mood ring didn’t back down.

“I said no, there is no way you’re Beetlejuice, because I’m-“

“Beetlejuice.”  
Blondie finished. They both turned to him, and he finally stood. 

“Hold up.”

Waving his arms, Blondie floated. He looked freaked out of his mind, in fact, Beetlejuice could see literal gears turning in his head.

“Uuuh that’s not possible. I’m Beetlejuice. How can there be-“

“What the actual shit.”

The three undeads turned to the stairs. A girl in all black was standing on the landing, camera around her neck. She had shoulder length black wavy hair, and looked about 15. 

Mood ring turned to her, hair flashing a quick white before settling on caution sign yellow.

“Lyds! Uh.. look man I don’t really know what’s going on but I’m gonna figure it out-“

“YOU HAVE MORE FAMILY?!”

Beetlejuice looked at Blondie, who in turned looked at him. Both shrugged, and turned back to this.. Lyds. 

Mood ring blushed, and Beetlejuice scoffed. Really he was far too emotional to be a powerful ghost. 

“No Lydia I’ve never seen these two in my fucking life. I’m kinda trying to figure out what the fuck is going on here!”

It was punctuated by him waving his arms, each word getting louder until he was yelling.

“Language!!”

That came from upstairs. The attic.

So this girl was Lydia? She didn’t look like Lydia. She had the camera and was in all black, so maybe. But not the Lydia he knew, hell he hadn’t seen her in a while. Time went funny when you were alone.

This, other Lydia bounded down the steps, boots thunking on the wood. And before he knew it, a camera was shoved in his face, flash momentarily blinding him.

“Oh FUCK!”  
Beetlejuice stumbled back, hands covering his eyes. He heard the flash go off once more, and what he assumed was Blondie yelping. 

When the spots cleared, the ghost tugged his jacket, pulling it in place (like he wasn’t already immaculate). Straightening his tie, he growled.

This other Lydia, _Lyds_ , he decided, was going to die right here and now. He made to snap his fingers, but he found he couldn’t move. It felt like someone was squeezing his entire body.

Painfully.

He eyes rolled to the stairs to see one very pissed off blonde (another fucking blonde?) wearing a green dress. She glowered, and he knew in an instant that she was dead. Wait.

_Was she controlling him?!_

The ghost rolled his metaphorical shoulders, stretching his mind for his power, but he couldn’t reach it, it was just out of reach. That fucking blonde dead girl was not just controlling him.

_She was possessing him._

Silently, he seethed. He couldn’t break her connection, and it was pissing him off even more. No, he wasn’t scared, that would be fucking dumb. Beetlejuice was better than that.

She finally spoke.

“Who. The hell. Do you think you are?”

It was ground out through clenched teeth, and he felt his bones groan in complaint. 

The ghost woman stalked down the stairs, before sending a worried look at Mood Ring.

“Beej what’s going on? Why are there two more dead people in our house?”

Mood Ring- or Beej? Yeah that was easier. Beej sheepishly ran a hand through his hair, it had slightly turned pink at the tips.

“Uh, well you see Babs, I was curious about something, and since no one is around, I just. I just wanted to know. So I stood in the living room like a nerd and said my own name three times.”

“Hey!”  
That protest came from Lyds.   
“You were gonna do something weird and possibly dangerous and not with me? I thought we had something Bj.”

Lyds walked confidently over to Beej.

“Plus I would have loved to see you act like a nerd.”

Beej grinned wolfishly. 

“Listen sister, you’re alive, therefore I couldn’t say it around you. Which is exactly not the point.”

She poked a finger in his chest, trying to stifle giggles.

“Yeah but... shut up!”

She shoved him, Beej dramatically skidded to the side on one foot, before steadying himself.

“Dramatic nerd.”

The demon laughed. His hair was now green, little streaks of yellow dissolving, at least until he looked back at Beetlejuice, still frozen and boiling with anger. Immediately his face fell.

“Sorry kid. I really, really did not expect this to happen. I don’t know why Keetlejuice over there has a stick up his ass-“

Beetlejuice was practically trembling now. How DARE he?! How dare he say that about him! First he was yanked unceremoniously into this mess, blinded, then possessed, and now degraded?!

No. This was unacceptable. He would not allow these fucking strangers toss him around like a voodoo doll, he was Beetlejuice, the ghost with the fucking most! 

Babs managed to get out a yelp of warning before he snapped their connection. 

He made it two steps before Blondie spoke.

“Damn, He’s gotten all wrapped up in his head huh?”

It was torture. And he usually enjoyed torture. His skull crunched as it warped, elongating and wrapping tightly around his body. 

All he could do was wriggle on the floor and scream. 

The rest of the house stared in horror, and Blondie jumped.

“Ah shit. That’s, uh, that’s unfortunate. Sorry, that just kinda happens sometimes. Most of the time. Okay all of the time but I’m STRESSED at the moment so-“

The increasingly panicked rambling was cut off when a boot nailed him in the face.

Lydia was standing, other boot locked and loaded.

“Dude. Shut up.”

Blondie’s mouth snapped shut. He wrung his hands nervously. 

“Listen, I’m just. Gonna call you Juice. Cool?”  
A nod.  
“Cool. How do we fix-“

She gestured towards Beetlejuice, gagging before continuing.

“Alll a that?”

Blondie, or Juice, simply shrugged.   
“I need a word play. Uh, something to reverse it. Or use my juice. But right now I’m kinda having a panic attack so that’s not happening. PLEASE DON’T THROW ANOTHER BOOT AT ME!”

Lyds lowered her arm tentatively when Juice flinched.

“Dude I’m not gonna hurt you. You were spiraling, it happens to Beej sometimes. I was trying knock you out of it Juice.”

“O-oh. Oh. I uh. Thank you?”

Beej raised his arms, moving so he was right in front of the shaking ghost.  
“Okay, Juice? It’s okay. Do you want uh, I don’t know a hug-“

He no sooner got the words out and Juice has him crushed against his chest.

“Oh-okay. That works.” He wheezed.

The ghost heaved into Beej’s hair, and Beej did his best to pat his back, even with his arms trapped at his sides. 

The others in the room shifted uncomfortably. Barb had her hands clasped in front of her, and Lydia was still holding one combat boot. 

The final Beetlejuice just suffered. Meh, he was being an ass anyway.

Sniffling, Juice finally released Beej, face red with tears and embarrassment. 

“I-I uh, sorry.”

Lyds spoke this time.  
“Don’t. You never need to be sorry for a panic attack. Ever.”

“Heh.”  
The ghost gave her a sad smile.  
“You remind me of my Lydia. I uh, while I’m sorry it happened like that, I’m totally not sorry it stopped him from hurting you. Also _that_ is a lot less gruesome usually.”

He jumped at the ‘clonk’ of Lydia dropping the boot. She stepped forward, reaching out her hand.  
“Maybe we should start over. My name is Lydia, but most people here call me Lyds. You’re Beetlejuice I know, but is Juice an okay nickname?”

Smiling, he pumped her hand once.

“Sounds pretty good to me. What about Mr. Mummy over there?”  
Lyds pondered for a moment.

“Keet.”

Everyone turned towards the only demon in the room. 

Beej froze like a deer in headlights.

“Look I can’t explain it, it just, seems fitting? Lydia stop laughing! LYDIA!”

The teen cackled, infectious laughter spreading, Juice bent over giggling, which turned into full on howling, clutching his stomach. Barb was hiding her laughter behind her hands, and Beej was struggling to keep a straight face.

“I-pft. No I will not-ehehe- I’m not- stop laughing!”

Juice just howled louder at Beej’s attempts at anger. Wiping tears of laughter from his eyes, he chuckled. 

“I feel right at home. Babes would like you Lyds.” A sigh. “I-“ words caught in his throat. “I hope I get to see her again. She’s my best friend.”

Lyds put a hand in his arm. “I’m sure we’ll figure something out, we’ll get you home Juice.”

He smiled sadly. “Thanks kid.”

A muffled scream reminded them of the other ghost in the room. Cringing, Juice turned.

“Ah, right. I gotta fix that. Let’s see if I have enough juice for it.” Squeezing his eyes shut, he snapped his fingers.

Barb covered her eyes, then shot a hand out to cover Lyds’ as well, ignoring her indignant “Hey!”

The crunching was still unbearable, but at least he was going back. Keet felt his skull click into place, and he just shuddered in the fetal position on the floor. 

“I kinda feel bad for him.” Lyds mumbled. 

Red streaked through Beej’s hair. “Absolutely not. He was gonna hurt you. Badly. No remorse here.”

Juice shrugged, swaying on his feet a little.

“We was... he was...”

Lydia caught him when he collapsed, grunting at the dead weight.

“Beej a little help here?”  
The demon floated over and pulled one of Juice’s arms over his shoulder.

“Let’s get him to the couch.”

Barb just wrung her hands.

“I’m just, I’m gonna go check on Adam. He was really nervous, and, yeah. Beej, you got this?”

An arm sprung from his back, giving a thumbs up. Grunting, he dropped Juice on the couch.

“I think we’ll be good Babs. Thanks for the save earlier 2.0.”

Barb smiled softly. “Of course Bj. I’m gonna go up now.”

She slowly walked up the steps, still nervous about the ghost on the floor.

Juice shifted for a moment, then let out a snore to wake the dead.

Lyds giggled. Turning to Beej, she spoke.

“Dude what the actual hell are we gonna do about this?”

Beej shrugged. He hadn’t planned on somehow calling alternate versions of himself, it just happened. They definitely weren’t clones, he would know if he had manifested them on his own. But he did know one thing.

“Lyds... these two aren’t even demons. Like, at all. Ghosts with the most maybe but, I’m pretty sure Keet has a mortal soul. Like he used to be alive.”

It was whispered like a secret, a hand covering his mouth as he leaned towards Lydia. She nodded sagely before humming in thought.

“Can either of them be killed you think?”

It was said quietly, but not quietly enough it seemed. Keet snapped his head in their direction, eyes burning.

“You better not even try! I swear I can and will kill everyone in this fucking house, demon or not. What I am is none of your GODDAMN concern!” He stood, body trembling with anger and fear. “I don’t fucking care, mind your fucking business, or I will break you _both!_ ”

Beej bristled, a low growl rising in his throat. He made to walk towards the ghost, but Lydia reached out a hand to stop him. 

When she spoke, her words were loud and clear.

“I think you need some time to cool off, Keet.”

Mischievously, Beej grinned and snapped his fingers, and before the ghost could protest he found himself on the roof.

Alone.

God. Fucking. Dammit.


	2. Chapter 2

Keet paced on the roof. He was steaming. Absolutely livid. Trapped. Fucking _again!_

“Stupid mood ring hair. Stupid BLONDE FUCK!!”

He kicked a rock off the roof, snarling as he watched it sail out of sight. This whole thing was stupid! And we are not gonna talk about the sheer panic and fear he had down there. No way. He hadn’t really caught whatever the fuck nicknames they had decided on each other, considering he was too busy writhing in pain on the floor, but he really don’t care. All he knew was Beej and Blondie. 

And he _hated_ Blondie.

He felt the heat in his stomach and on his face, eyes flashing. That stupid wimp. With his stupid nice hair. Wait.

Keet halted. What? Where did that come from? Was he really admiring his _hair?!_ What the fuck. 

The ghost felt himself sink to the ground. He really was. Wow. Disappointed in himself, he shook his head.

Then again, on the other hand.  
This could’ve been fun. _Real fun._ If only they hadn’t immediately mocked and harassed him. Having two other selves to have some fun with would have been _awesome._ But no. And maybe he did start off angry but could they blame him? No! It was their fault it didn’t end as a super fucking weird but awesome threesome. 

Keet shoved the thought out of his mind with a growl. No point in even thinking about that shit now. He was stuck. He hated them both. And he was getting increasingly horny. The ghost pulled up his knees and wrapped his arms around his legs, grumbling to himself. He was fine being alone. It wasn’t anything new to him. He was always alone. 

Always.

Back inside the house, Lyds and Beej talked as quietly as the demon could. 

“What are we gonna do with them?” Lyds whispered. “I think Juice is a decent guy but Keet? He’s an asshole Beej!”

“I know I know!” Beej stage whispered. “I know he’s an asshole but the best thing we can do is keep him on the roof until he wants to play nice. When Juice wakes up we can figure something out. Maybe the basement? I mean. I stay with the Maitlands now so. That’s an option.”

Tapping her chin, Lydia thought for a moment.

“Yeah the basement could work. I mean it has a bed but that’s about it. That should be fine right?”

Juice let out a snore, and the two giggled.

“Yeah I think so too.” Beej sighed. “I just. Kinda feel bad for him? He obviously has a similar relationship with his Lydia as I do with you.”

Lydia nodded sagely. “Yeah. Maybe she’ll summon him and he’ll just go back? I mean, seriously, it shouldn’t take _that_ long for her to figure something’s wrong right? Then presto change-o! He’ll be home!”

Juice let out another snore, this time one that somehow made the entire house shake on its foundations. Lydia laughed. 

“Shit maybe the basement isn’t such a good idea. He’ll bring the whole house down!”

Chuckling, Beej wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. “Eh I wouldn’t worry too much. I can keep the house standing if I really have too. Plus! I really don’t think he could just, do that on his own.”

They were silent for a moment, just thinking about the situation.

Lydia broke the silence.

“How are we gonna get _Keet_ home?”  
With a tired sounding sigh, Beej shrugged. “Don’t know kid. I really don’t know. Maybe he’ll just, poof back or something. I’m not gonna stress about that shit yet.” He growled and crossed his arms. “Frankly, he’s a dick. And not the nice kind.”

“Be serious!” The teen giggled and punched his arm. 

The demon mock gasped. “Why my dearest Lydia! I _am_ being serious! How could you even suggest that I, Be to the juice! Would not be serious?!”

He laughed for a moment, then his face hardened. “For real though. Somethin’ about him just. Rubs me the wrong way, ya know? I don’t like it.”

Lydia patted his arm before flicking his forehead. “We’ll figure it out, ya big nerd. And besides. He’s stuck on the roof. And he’s dead!” She smirked. “Which means we can leave him up there for as long as it takes.” 

They briefly made eye contact. Lyds’ eyes were sparkling with mirth and mischief, and by God/Satan who was he to deny that? Beej felt a wicked, toothy grin spread across his face to match Lydia’s. He held out his fist and whispered.

“That beautiful sound, kid?”

Lydia bumped his fist with her own.

“You bet your ass, that beautiful sound.”

Oblivious to the plotting duo, Juice snored softly on the couch. 

And on the roof, Keet seethed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe the story is starting! Get ready! I may change tags because I don’t know if I wanna do smut in this or keep it separate. Who knows? Not me! Thanks for all the nice comments!! They really make my day, even if I don’t respond to them. 💙


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days passed by about as normally as you’d expect a day in the Deetz-Maitland household to be.

When Juice finally woke up, Beej and Lyds showed him the basement. He was over the moon, expressed by him literally jumping over a moon shaped like his face. It was dark, damp, and creepy. 

Not mention dirty. He loved it.

Keet stayed on the roof. They had expected him to at least _try_ to leave, but he seemed okay with sulking by himself. 

Surprisingly, Juice managed to adapt pretty well. Apparently, his world didn’t have the Maitlands, and his Charles and Delia _definitely_ didn’t know about him. At least, not fully. He was incredibly surprised when Charles clapped him on the back with a “Welcome home.”

It took him an entire day to stop sneaking around the Deetz, but it was fair to say he enjoyed their company too. He certainly liked them better then the Deetz he knew. Yuck.

Occasionally, they would try to bring food or drinks to the roof, but for some reason everyone except Juice was chased off. Juice quickly assumed the role of ‘asshole food bearer’ after Delia almost ended up impaled on the birdbath. 

And oh gosh the pranks. Juice was thrilled to say the least when he caught Beej and Lyds plotting by accident. And the Maitlands seemed to like him too! Juice absolutely adored the attic, it was cluttered and dusty and had a lived in feel to it. 

Plus they always laughed at his jokes. 

And they were nice. He could totally see why Beej had a crush on them, in fact, it took a giggling Barb, a chuckling Adam, and a pink haired Beej to convince him that they were already dating and he didn’t need to set them up. Honestly, their relationship would’ve been gross to him, but it was just _Beetlejuice_ enough that it didn’t. They were sweet together. 

It made him actually _miss_ the roadhouse. His neighbors were fun! He loved em, and honestly wished they were here. Jacques would have adored Delia, Ginger would have loved Babs and Adam. 

They all would have loved Lyds. 

He tried to keep his mind off it, but he missed his best friend. She was constantly on his mind. He talked about her constantly too. “Oh Babes would have loved this!” Or “Heh, this reminds me of the time me and Babes...” etc. Lyds and Beej had taken to calling her Babes, considering that was what he called her the most often. He would have episodes, where the loneliness just went right to his head. Lydia often found herself in the basement, running her fingers through Juice’s hair and trying to calm his heaving sobs. 

He found solace in Lyds, and in Beej. The big demon was more like a kid than anything, and he immediately felt the need to protect him. He was especially impressed by the way his hair changed colors with his emotions. Pink when flustered, light yellow when embarrassed and sickly yellow was self hatred. That was a color he related to. Blue and purple were sad and lonely, and it glowed a brighter green when happy. It was funny really. The demon was, well, a demon. And he still felt the need to take him under his wing. He saw a lot of himself in the big child, and sometimes what he did see broke his heart. 

Beej didn’t talk about them much, his parents. His eyes would go distant and his face would grow dark. That sickly yellow would creep into his hair around strands of white and blue. Juice’s parents could be insufferable but, at least they _loved_ him. From what he could tell Beej had a very, very bad relationship with his parents. Mostly his mom. That was gathered from off hand remarks and silent sobs when the demon thought no one was looking. 

The first time Juice called him kiddo he poofed and wouldn’t come out for a day. It broke his dead heart. And when he emerged he just brushed it off.

Juice vowed that he would get Beej to meet his parents. If he ever got home that was. ‘No, stop that, you’re trying to be optimistic Juice!’

He tried to believe it.

After a week had gone by, the house had finally seemed to settle into its new routine, accommodating its newer inhabitants. Somehow, Juice made more headway with Keet than any of them. 

It was Tuesday morning around 6:00 am, nothing special. But Keet was in the roof as usual when Juice stepped out of the house. He tried to make eye contact with the other ghost, but Keet stubbornly moved his face away, huffing as he did so. Juice sighed, and plopped down next to him.

“Yer gonna have to come down sometime ya know.”

A growl. “Go fuck yourself.”

Juice just laughed it off. “If I was going to I wouldn’t need permission from you, Keetle.~” It was whispered in a husky voice, accompanied by an obnoxious eyebrow waggle.

The ghost leapt to his feet.

They stared at each other for a moment. Keet mostly looking confused as hell but.... curious? Oh ho ho! Juice filed that tid bit away for later. 

He grinned. “Look. I know whatever is going on sucks.”  
Keet snorted.

“However,” he continued. “ yer not alone. Ah fuck how do I say this without sounding stupid? Uhhh. I get it? Maybe? I guess? I mean. Look we’re both Beetlejuice, both of us, if anyone should understand how you’re feeling it’s me. Or Beej. But I just really don’t think he likes you that much. So. Mostly me.” 

Juice was rambling again. Fuck. A warm laugh caught him completely off guard, jaw shutting with a snap. And god damn. What a sight.

The sun had just begun to raise, creating a light halo around Keet’s head, as he let out the first true laugh since he got there. Wild green hair framing his face, and were.. were those freckles?! 

All Juice could do was stare. He felt his face burn, and he could’ve sworn smoke was coming out of his ears. He had to resist the urge to slap his hands over them, just to keep Keet laughing for as long as possible.

He looked gorgeous. Just. No fear, no anger. Just pure joy. He was practically glowing. Juice swore he could hear a choir sing. 

Oh.  
Oh no.  
He’s hot.

His face burned hotter, and he struggled to not bury his face in his hands.

When Keet finally calmed down, he smiled. And oh that smile made his heart sing. Literally. He grabbed his heart with both hands and tried to shove it back in his chest. 

Keet laughed again at the sight. Juice, hair disheveled, wiggling heart gripped in his fists, muffled singing coming from it, face flushed.

“All that for me huh? Maybe you are a proper Beetlejuice after all.” Keet smirked, and holy shit. Why was he so easy to excite today?! Why was everything making him flustered?! Jesus what a day. 

“Li-listen here ya little shit.” 

And Keet cackled. It was sinister, but also genuine. Juice drank up the sight, trying to burn it in his mind.

“Ya know if ya keep laughing like that I might have to move up here with you Keetle~”  
The other ghost choked on his laugh.

Juice finally shoved his heart back in his jacket. 

“You look pretty up here in the sunlight.”

Keet almost fell off the roof. 

“Huh?”

Juice gave him as seductive a smile as he could, which is debatable considering he had beetles in his teeth. 

“I said you’re hot. You’re gross, absolutely disgusting. I like that in a guy. Plus you have no shame and I need me a freak like that.”

Keet stammered. Fuck this was weird. Literally all his flirting techniques were being thrown back at him, and he was having a hard time responding, mouth opening and closing like a fish.

Juice reached out a single finger and closed his jaw with a clack.

“Maybe if you’d come downstairs more often you’d see that this place isn’t so bad. It’s not home, but it’s sure as hell a damn nice place to be.”

And Juice made his way back into the house, hips swinging lazily and he sauntered. Keet couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. Only the clunk of the window closing startled him out of his trance. 

Oh shit.  
He’s hot.


End file.
